Insufferable Memories
by sweetkiwi604
Summary: Renee had always been there for Dean, hadn't she? Or was he mistaken all along. Dean/OC. One shot. Complete


**Okay, so this one is quite different than my usual style of SPN stories but the idea hit and I just had to sit and type it up. Would love to know what you think :)**

Insufferable Memories

Dean couldn't understand the panic rising in his chest as he shot up in what seemed like a hospital bed, but there weren't any of the normal machines around. The thin blue pants he wore with a plain white tee was unlike anything he would have chosen for himself and he wondered for a moment if he had died, again. It wouldn't be the first time he woke up in a hospital with a reaper on his ass though he was hoping it would be the last.

The atmosphere was all wrong. He pushed himself up from the bed and cautiously peered out the small window on the door, preparing himself for a fight. The first question that had run through his mind was the same as always, where was Sam and Renee? Dean tried to think back, what was the last hunt they went on? Was this some djinn messing with his head? Was he tied up somewhere while the bastard fed on him?

A few patients passed in the hall and he ducked out of sight. He half-expected his door to be locked but when he put his hand on the knob it turned with ease. The door opened slowly and he made his way out into the hallway. The place was certainly not sterile enough to be a hospital and it only took him a few steps to realize where he was. He cursed to himself, muttering under his breath as he swiped a hand over his face. Mental institutions weren't the easiest to break out of but it was better than prison.

He kept his guard up, still quite unsure of how he had gotten there in the first place, but didn't feel the need to hide as he wandered the building. There were plenty of other patients doing the same thing though they were usually chatting to themselves or being pulled down the hall by two large men in white uniforms. He was just about to the nurses' station to try and charm his way into finding out any information when he saw her. It was his Renee, there was no doubt about that, but it was her appearance that had his steps faulting.

Renee grew up in Bobby Singer's house. She was a hunter's kid that got dropped on his doorstep one day while her family worked on a case but they never came back. She had grown up with grease under her fingernails and fire in her veins. Dean had always seen her as one of the guys growing up until the night he caught her sneaking back into Bobby's in the only dress she owned.

 _Dean sat on Bobby's back porch twirling his knife around in his hand. Truth be told, he was pissed at his dad for leaving him behind when he very well could have gone on the hunt with him. He was twenty years old and didn't need to be watched over like some kid. He wouldn't say anything though, the best little soldiers never did. Sam, on the other hand, hadn't said a word for a completely different reason. He was happy to stay in one place for awhile and not be the new kid._

 _There was the slightest of whispers and he could have sworn he heard someone swear. Bobby had been passed out in his chair in the living room and Sam was sound asleep in the room they shared upstairs. Keeping his knife out, he rose to his feet, moving as quiet as a predator stalking its prey. Crouching behind one of the rusted cars in the yard, he could hear whoever it was getting closer. He silently counted to three and sprung out from behind the car, grabbing whoever it was and putting the knife to their throat._

" _For fuck's sake, Dean," the intruder grumbled and elbowed him in the ribs._

 _He let go at the sound of his name and when she turned around he rolled his eyes. "The hell you doing out here so late? I could have killed you."_

" _Yeah. So you think."_

 _Dean was about to spit another comment at her, boosting his own ego about how he could have killed her but then he really took her in. Her hair that was normally up in a pony tail lay gracefully over her shoulders and the black mini dress she was wearing had his mind working overtime, his mouth going dry, and his tongue swiping over his bottom lip. When the hell had she gone and turned into a_ girl _?_

 _Renee took her heals off and chucked them towards the backdoor. She'd get them in the morning or maybe Rumsfeld would chew them if she was lucky. "So, since I look like a chick tonight does that mean you're going to be a gentleman?"_

 _Dean opened and shut his mouth a few times trying to find something to say. Their sarcastic banter had been one of his favorite past times at Bobby's but this was a whole new level of weird for him. He had seen Renee grow up for Christ's sake but here he was thinking of doing things to her that definitely wouldn't be lady like._

" _Great," she sighed and started to roll up the bottom of her dress. Dean's eyes about bulged out of his head. How much further could it go? "You choose tonight to become a mute. Think you can at least turn around?"_

 _He did as he was told thinking for a moment that she was going to strip right there in the middle of the Salvage Yard. He prayed Bobby hadn't woken up or he was pretty sure he'd have a shotgun shell put through his chest. He stumbled a bit as Renee unexpectedly jumped on his back, wrapping her legs around his waist and arms around his neck._

" _What are you doing?"_

 _He stood perfectly still, forcing himself not to run his hands over her smooth legs because he knew if he started he wouldn't be able to stop. Hell, she was just as likely to shoot him as Bobby was. She only laughed and motioned to the back door. "Glad to see you still know how to speak. I'd hate to have to call you mutie from now on. My feet are fucking killing me." He had yet to move and she adjusted herself so that her chin rested on his shoulder and her mouth was right next to his ear, hot breath spreading over him with every word. "C'mon, Winchester. Be a gentleman to me out here and I'll be a whore to you in there."_

 _Twenty was practically middle age for a hunter so he took his chances of being shot and took her in the house._

Renee had been working various cases with them over the years while she and Dean fooled around behind closed doors, under a willow tree, and multiple times in the back of his Impala. Seeing her dressed in maroon scrubs and a long white coat was what had stalled him out. It gave him some wicked ideas but those would have to wait. He had to find Sam and get them all out of there.

"There you are, sugar," Renee smiled as he got closer and placed a clipboard down on the nurses' station. "How you feeling today?"

Dean stared at her. "Peachy. How long have you been here? Have you seen Sam?"

"Since about seven this morning. I checked in on you at rounds but you were still sound asleep," she motioned with her head down the opposite hallway. "Walk with me?" He didn't reply only followed along, his eyes searching for any sign of Sam now that he had found Renee. "So, Dean, are you ready to talk about what happened yesterday?"

"What are you talking about?" He asked, not really giving much thought to the question. "Where the hell is Sam? God, this is like Martin all over again."

Renee lightly put her hand on his arm to stop his search and get his full attention. "Martin was one of your dad's friends, right?"

Dean's face scrunched in confusion. "Yeah," he drew the word out. She knew all this, she had been hunting that wraith with them and had a nasty scar on her left arm because of it. Maybe whatever they were hunting had gotten in her head. "Cristo," he nearly coughed and when she didn't flinch he met her eyes, trying once more a bit louder. "Cristo."

"What was that about?"

"Had to make sure you weren't possessed."

Dean started down the hall again and she followed, more interested in talking to him than searching for Sam. "I'm not a demon, Dean. We've been through this."

"Yeah, you're just a bitch," he muttered causing her to frown. Had he not been in his own head so much trying to figure out what was going on maybe he would have noticed it. Then he would have known something was off. His Renee didn't get offended so easily, his Renee would have snapped back or punched him.

One of the men dressed in all white came up and whispered something in her ear. "Dean, I have some things to go check on. I'll come find you in a little bit, okay? Try and stay out of trouble."

"No," he shook his head, still barreling down the hallway searching every room for Sammy. "We shouldn't split up. We have to find Sam and get out of here."

"I'll just be a few minutes," she promised and though he looked ready to argue his eyes softened just a bit when they met hers and he relented.

"If you're not back in ten minutes…"

She winked and met one of the new hires back at the nurses' station. She was a young little thing with a smile as wide the horizon. Renee only hoped that this line of work wouldn't steal that from her. "Hello there," she stuck her hand out for an introduction. "My name is Renee and I'm the charge nurse here. If you have any questions don't be afraid to ask."

The girl shook her hand and nodded, "Thank you. I'm Megan. Who was that man you were just talking to?"

Renee glanced over her shoulder to make sure Dean wasn't in earshot and then let out a long sigh. "That there was Dean Winchester. He has been here since he was about ten years old. His family died in a house fire when he was only four. He was the only survivor. I don't know too much about what happened in those years but he creates these stories in his head that he believes are so real that he attacked an orderly last night."

"Is he a dangerous man?"

Renee should have told her to be careful but her heart was already too broken for the man with the sad story. "No, he's not dangerous. His love for his family is so great that he believes they are still around. He thinks him and I grew up together which is the reason I'm the one they usually call when he gets out of hand."

"Was he looking for someone?"

"His brother Sam."

"Is he here? Should I call him? Maybe he would be able to clear some things up for him."

Renee adored that Megan was so willing to help but it only had her chest tightening. "His brother died when he was six months old."


End file.
